psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Pineapple
There's a pineapple (or pineapple picture, symbol, etc.) in almost every episode. Join the search and add to the Wiki! You can learn more about the mysteries of the pineapple at the official Psych website. Season One *Pilot - Shawn offers to cut one up for the road to the lakehouse. *Spellingg Bee - When Henry comes home and Shawn is working on the doghouse, he's holding a slice of pineapple in his hand. *Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece - There is some sliced pineapple on a fruit platter in the bridal suite. *Woman Seeking Dead Husband - Smokers Okay, No Pets - McNab brings Shawn a pineapple smoothie. *9 Lives - When Shawn and Gus visit the stress line they take a pineapple as a gift. *Weekend Warriors - Shawn and Gus are drinking pineapple Snapple when they visit the civil war reenactment. *Who Ya Gonna Call? - While at Robert's house, there's an open box of pizza which looks to have pineapple chuncks on it. Also, when Shawn and Gus find Regina's hideaway, there's as pinapple shaped perfume bottle on her makeup dresser. *Shawn vs. The Red Phantom - When Shawn and Gus are buying churros, and discussing the missing blogger, a woman in a blue shirt walks behind them with what looks like pineapples all over her grocery bag. Also, what looks like pineapple leaves are sticking out of the top. *Forget Me Not - Shawn mentions the delicious pineapple Scones at a local restaurant, and at the end of the episode, one of those scones is sitting on a table next to Shawn. *From the Earth to the Starbucks - When Shawn is meeting his father at a bar, a waitress walks by with pineapples on her shirt. *He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! - In a deleted scene Shawn is drinking out of a pineapple juice box. *Cloudy... Chance of Murder - In the teaser Shawn is eating sliced pineapple from a plastic container. *Game, Set... Muuurder? - At the Indian resturant, the woman eating looks to have some pineapple on her plate. *Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast - Shawn asks Alice if she would like to split a pineapple. Season Two *American Duos - Shawn takes Emalina a pineapple when he visits her in the hospital. *65 Million Years Off - In the "Intervention" scene in Henry's kitchen you can see the Pineapple on the Kitchen counter. *Psy vs. Psy - Shawn is seen baking a pineapple up-side-down cake in an Easybake oven. Later on in the episode Henry is seen eating one as well. *And Down the Stretch Comes Murder - Shawn is seen wearing a green shirt with pineapples on it. *Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder - At the newspaper Gus blurts out,"... key-laces, shoe-horses, pineapples!" *If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? - When the kids are hacking the juvenile records on Henry's computer, it looks like there are two pineapples shaped objects on Henry's tiki bar behind them. *Rob-a-Bye Baby - Shawn has a pineapple patch on his shirt. Shawn is seen eating pineapple flavored jelly beans. Shawn gives Chief Vick a pineapple as a "baby present." *Bounty Hunters! - There is a picture of a pineapple in the underground garage. *Gus's Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy - Shawn gets a pineapple from the fridge at Henry's house. There is also a pineapple tree in the snow globe Shawn and Gus give Lassiter for Christmas. *There's Something About Mira - Shawn takes the pineapple appetizers with him. There is a pineapple on the reception table after the wedding. Shawn has a pineapple emblem on his shirt when he's golfing with Gus. He also mentions pineapples in the Portuguese phrase he says to Jan. *The Old and the Restless - The lamps in the senior community center have pineapples on them. *Lights, Camera... Homicidio - Kelly from Craft Services gives Shawn pineapple peking dumplings. Also, when Jorge is packing in his studio, there is a pineapple right next to the box. *Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead - There's a pineapple in the kitchen when Henry is cleaning it. There is also a wrapped up pineapple on the chief's table of gifts. Season Three *Ghosts - There's a pineapple on the island in Henry's kitchen. *Murder?... Anyone?... Anyone?... Bueller? - There's a pineapple on the sign table. *Daredevils! - There are two pineapples made out of tissues hanging from an inflatable palm tree. *The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable - The cookie jar in Henry's kitchen is shaped like a pineapple. He also has a plastic pineapple in his living room when he answers Shawn's call. And there is one painted on the cave wall. *Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! - There's a pineapple in the ex-radical's kitchen. *There Might Be Blood - There's a Hawaiian pizza (with pineapple) in the victim's house. There is also an old ham-and-pineapple pizza in the inspector's house. *Gus Walks Into a Bank - There is a pineapple when Shawn has to go to the bathroom in the bank. The Snack Delivery System has a Pineapple shape carved into it right above the Hot Dogs. *Christmas Joy - Shawn pulls a pineapple out of a box of decorations. There's also a pineapple on a serving tray over Henry's shoulder in his kitchen. *Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing - There's a pineapple sticking out of the top of the bag of groceries under Lassie's right arm. There's a wooden pineapple on top of the tiki bar in Henry's house. *Earth, Wind, and... Wait for It - There is a pineapple on the Chief's desk during the close-blind meeting. *Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central - On his desk, Lassiter has a clear plastic smoothie-cup with a pineapple embossed on it. *Truer Lies - Tom Lieber has a cup of pineapple on the tray in front of him at the hospital. There are crates filled with pineapples, as well as pineapples in the dumpsters, when Shawn and Ryan are trapped in the alley near the end of the episode. *Tuesday the 17th - In the flashback Gus' pinata is of a pineapple and the kid who wore a jacket all week is standing in front of a teepee that has a picture on it of a woman holding a pineapple. Later, there's a pineapple in the staff room fridge. *An Evening With Mr. Yang - There's a pineapple on Abigail's desk at the school. Season Four *Extradition: British Columbia - The balloon artist Shawn hired had a pineapple shaped balloon on display. *He Dead- On one of the serving tables at the country club restaurant, there is a silver tray with sliced pineapple on it. *High Noon-ish - In Henry's Kitchen, there is a ceramic pineapple on the kitchen counter right next to the sink. *The Devil's in the Details... and the Upstairs Bedroom - Agatha has a picture of a pineapple up on her "Facebook" page. *Shawn Gets the Yips - On Gus's nightstand, there is a pineapple behind the alarm clock. *Death Is in the Air - Shawn asks for 3 pineapple wedges in his club soda at the Tiki Bar. *Think Tank - Shawn demands pineapple for the pizza he is making after he accuses the wrong person at the restaurant. *The Head, The Tail, The Whole Damn Episode - Henry is eating pineapple when Shawn confronts him in his kitchen about hunting down the shark. Season Five *Romeo and Juliet and Juliet - Some lanterns in early shots of Chinatown are shaped like pineapples. *Feet Don't Kill Me Now - There is a pineapple that can be seen on Lillian's desk as Shawn passes by it. *Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is - Shawn and Gus had pineapple on the pizza they shared with the Cougars. *Viagra Falls - Boone's beverage at the bar includes some pineapple. *Ferry Tale - There's a pineapple on a passenger's tote bag. *The Polarizing Express - There are pineapple utensil holders on the Harry's tiki bar. *Dead Bear Walking - There is a pineapple on the tea pot and corresponding jar on the counter at the hippie restaurant. Season Six *Shawn Rescues Darth Vader - The pineapple is located on the banister of the staircase at the mansion. *Last Night Gus - The shot glasses at the bar have small pineapples on them. *This Episode Sucks - There is a pineapple candle on the table. *The Amazing Psych-Man & Tap-Man, Issue 2 - There is a pineapple next to the ''Psych ''title on the opening credits comic page. There's also a pineapple salt shaker on the table during Shawn and Juliet's date. *Dead Man's Curve Ball - There is a pineapple shot glass at the bar. *Shawn, Interrupted - Shawn asks for pineapple "razzmatazzies" at the Jamba Juice. There is also a pineapple in the fruit basket at the Jamba Juicce. *The Tao of Gus - There is a pineapple on the table cloth in the cabin, and there is a rustic pineapple nailed to a fruit stand. *Neil Simon's Lover's Retreat - While in the hot-air balloon, there is a pineapple cheese knife. *Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy, Rusty Old Dagger - There is a pineapple doodle on the blackboard. *Heeeeere's Lassie - There are pineapple slices on the ham in Lassiter's "Welcome Basket". *Shawn and the Real Girl - There is a pineapple candle-holder during the dinner date at the mansion. *Let's Doo-Wop It Again - There was a pineapple-shaped flower in a flower vase. *True Grits - The jewelry store manager is wearing a pineapple brooch. There are also pineapple painting on the restaurant wall. *Santabarbaratown - There is a pineapple candy dish at Bee's house. Season Seven *Santabarbaratown 2 - There is a small trinket pineapple on the desk in the Psych office. *Juliet Takes a Luvvah - A small pineapple is on a bookshelf in the Psych office. *No Country for Two Old Men - There is a pineapple on the fruit stand sign in Mexico. *100 Clues - The "screaming" doorbell at the mansion is a small pineapple. *Cirque du Soul - There is a pineapple on the dry-erase board at the coroner's office. *Deez Nups - At the casino, on the marquee during Shawn’s vision, a pineapple appears. *Right Turn or Left for Dead - In Elin's guest house, there is a small pineapple figurine with arms and legs. *Juliet Wears the Pantsuit - There is a pineapple on Dave's shirt. *Santa Barbarian Candidate - There is a pineapple on the side of a box that Shawn and Gus are using in their model. *Office Space - There is a pineapple on the Scratch and Sniff stickers. *Dead Air - There is a pineapple towel on a chair at Crock's ex-partner's home. *Nip and Suck It - There were pineapples on the cookies from Rachael. *No Trout About It - There were pineapples on Trout 's tie